Acacia Spruce
YourFavoriteSalmon presents to you, possibly his best tribute ever created! Owned by YFS. Info Name: Acacia Spruce Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 15 Weapon: Throwing Ax, Ax, Most Knives Appearance: Acacia has shimmering green eyes that sparkle. She has a cute face with freckles dotting across her nose, she also has a smile and longer eyelashes. She has brown hair almost always tied up (except for when she wants to look her prettiest), and she has a skinny build and stands at 5'4. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Acacia is extremely skilled in combat, especially with axes. She is very quick, and is pretty strong for a girl as well. Weakness(es): Acacia cannot swim, and she is afraid of heights. Personality: Acacia is protective of her friends and family, and will put herself before others. She will fight her enemies until she defeats them or she dies to them. She can keep a steady head and is relatively calm. However, she is a bit playful and fun loving when she is around good friends or her family.' ' Backstory/History '(Told from her perspective'''): I live in a house with my mother and my brother, and I was never too rich or too poor. My life is pretty normal, and I am good with axes, and I am very good with lumber and woodcutting. However this was just to cover up what I secretly do. My mother trains me and my brother, so if we ever get reaped for the hunger games, we can have an extra chance to come out victorious. I am happy my mother would do this, because I could use whatever I could to my advantage if I was ever to be reaped. I was sitting at home one day after a long day of working at the mill and training with my mother and brother, when my mother walked in my room. "Acacia, since your the oldest, I need to talk to you." she says. I look up, and begin to listen. "Yes mother?" I reply. "When your father died, he saved me from the peacekeepers for leaving district 7 illegally. But now, it seems like they're starting to recognize me. I'm afraid you're going to have to provide for you and your brother soon enough." my mother says. I am shocked, my mom never told me or my brother about dad, and now she was about to be caught. "But mom!" I say. "I'm sorry Acacia." she says. The next day, I thought about what I was going to do. My brother, Ash, didn't have a clue. "Acacia, you look worried. Is something wrong?" he asked me. "It's nothing Ash. Don't worry." I reply. He walks off, but soon, he would know too. Know he would not have a mother soon. The next day, my mom came home euphoric. "The Banks! They've invited us for dinner!" my mom said excitedly. The Banks were our employers and one of the richest families in District 7. "Wow! That's great!" I said. ' '''I went into my room, looking in my mirror. I let my hair down, watching it fall down to the middle of my back. I brushed it, and then I put on some eyeliner and put on a red dress. My mother walked in, and gasped. "You're... beautiful..." she said. "Thanks mom." I reply. My brother walks in, in a fancy tuxedo. "We going?" he asks. ' '''My mom walks up to the doorstep, and knocks on the door. A main answers, holding a list. "Names?" he asks. "Maya, Acacia, and Ash spruce." my mother says. The main flips through, before saying "Right this way ma'am." The man seats us in a dining hall, and two other families are sitting there. "Your host, the Banks, will be here shortly. In the meantime, enjoy some appetizers." a waiter says, passing out some rolls and bread on a platter. Ash eats, and my mom hands me a piece of bread. "To sucess!" she says. I take a bite, the bread's taste was so good. I finished my piece of bread, when the Banks walked into the dining hall. "Welcome! I hope you enjoyed the bread. You families have been our best workers! The Macers, Pielers, and the Spruces! Tonight, we celebrate 50 years of sucess!" the headman says. After eating a feast, Mr. Banks announces "Now, get home safely! I'll see you all tomorrow!" he says. I follow my mom out of the house, and walk home. Snow begins falling, so I light a fire in the fireplace as I sleep that night. The next morning, I awake to a scream. I tie my hair up quickly, before grabbing the ax in my room and running downstairs. My mom is laying down on the floor, bleeding heavily, two dead mean laying around her. "MOM!" I scream, running and kneeling by my mom's side. "Mr. Banks... he turned me in for money... he sent peacekeepers... his personal thugs took Ash and are going to hold him for ransom..." she says. ''' '''I look at my dying mother, tears in my eyes. "Here, put this on... if you're going to rescue Ash, no one must know who you are... lest they come for revenge." she says, handing me a black mask on would wear in a masquerade. "Now go... save your brother..." my mom says as she dies. I sniffle, but know what I have to do. I look in my mirror, drying my tears. Anger boils in me. I put on my black mask, which makes my green eyes stand out even more. I hold my ax, and say "Nobody hurts me or my family. I'm coming Ash. With a vengeance." Night has fallen when I make my way here. Cold bites at me, my breaths becoming visible moisture, just as light snow falls. I hide behind a tree as a couple of men walk by the Banks' house. I begin to climb the tree, to find a way to get in. I reach the top, and spot a balcony. I step back, and jump, grabbing on to the rails of the balcony. I look down, bad choice. I let out a squeak, the ground being dizzy. My hand slips, but I quickly catch the rail again, as I quickly pull myself up. I'm inside the house, on the third story. I sneak by, and spot the main foyer from my location. Two men walk in the hallway. "Over there!" they say. I draw my ax as they draw guns. I run quickly, and before they fire a shot, my ax is in the first one's neck. The second one tries to shoot, but I kick him. He loses his balance, falling over the rails, three stories down to his death on the foyer. I wipe sweat from my forehead, and take deep, shaky breaths. I continue sneaking, walking down a flight of stairs. I am looking for a possible location, when I hear voices. "So, the boy is locked up good in the cellar?" a gruff voice says. "Locked up very well." a feminime voice says. The two pass by, and I sneak past them. ' '''I find the cellar, and see a guard guarding a door. I quickly press against a wall, hiding in the shadows. I find a pebble, and I throw it down the hallway. The guard looks at it. He makes a mused noise, before I yell and charge out of my hiding spot. He doesn't have time to react when my ax buries into his head. ' '''I take the keys off his body, and unlock the door. Ash looks at me, scared, but alright. "It's me, Acacia!" I whisper, taking my mask off. Ash recognizes me, and comes towards me. I put the mask on as I hear voices coming. "Come on, we're getting out of here." I say. I lead him around a different way, passing a pool. A fist connects with my jaw out of nowhere, fazing me. I see Mr. Banks eldest son, Milo. "I recognize those eyes anywhere! Acacia! Your mask cannot fool me. You actually look pretty cute in it-" he says. He doesn't finish when I kick him in the stomach. "Wanna get rough, eh? Let's get rough!" he says. I slide my ax to Ash, nodding for him to run home. I punch at Milo, but he slides sideways. I aim a hook to his face, but he ducks and punches me in the stomach. I try to regain my breath, but he punches me in the face. I back up, before he walks towards me. He aims a jab, but I block it and knee him in the chin. He spits out blood before kicking me in the side. I punch his nose, breaking it. He is furious now, throwing wild blows. These blows are strong and hit hard. Knowing his yells of anger would attract attention, I dove into the pool water. Then I remembered, I couldn't swim. Panic hits me like a bullet. I sink to the bottom. My air comes out in bubbles. My screams are muffled by the water, my lungs are burning. I try to breathe but I breathe in water. I begin to choke and sputter, whatever remaining air I had gone. My vision begins to black out, when a hand pulls me from the water. I gasp, and cough up water. Ash stands there. "Never leave someone behind. Not a sister, especially one brave enough to risk her own life for her brother." he says. "Thanks." I say, before we run. "Not so fast!" a voice rings out. Mr. Banks. He holds a revolver. "Ash and a masked female! How wonderful!" he says, as he shoots a round into Ash's foot. Ash falls over. I pick the ax up, but Mr. Banks smiles. "I wonder who you are. Those eyes... shimmering green, sparkling... Aha! Acacia! Daughter of Maya! It's a shame, isn't it? Your mother's death. Oh well, maybe you can join her." he says, aiming his pistol. A sickening squish of flesh is heard very quickly. Mr. Banks has an ax sticking out of his head. I had thrown it. Mr. Banks fell over, a look of shock, as he fell, dead. I took the ax, before helping Ash up. We got home quickly, before locking the doors up and bording the windows. I locked Ash in the bedroom, as I took off my black mask, revealing some blood on my face from my brawl with Milo. I watched Ash sleep, an ax at my side. Dawn came, and a ding of a bell came. The reaping bell. I was late. I kissed the sleeping Ash on the cheek, as I rushed to the reaping. However, Milo, leading three men, saw me. "There she is, stop her!" he said. I ran, as gunfire rang out. I rushed into the 15 year olds section. Peacekeepers investigated the gunfire, and I knew I was safe... for now. My sense of security was short lived however... as my name was called. I walked up to the stage... a look of shock evident on my face. ''' '''Height: 5'4 Fears: Heights Alliance: Whoever requests Acacia Spruce 2.png|Her from the backstory. Interview Acacia.png|Her interview outfit Acacia real life.jpg|Real life picture Acacia Spruce Anime.jpg|Anime Picture Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped